Long time no see
by NightPegasus13
Summary: Gingka is a protective friend, but how protective will he be when an important friend from the past returns? Sorry, bad at summary's, read please.
1. Chapter 1

**HI everyone!:D This is my first fanfiction story and I am so excited, this is going to be so awesome!XD….:) …. I hope. :l Anyway, Gingka?**

**Gingka: NightPegasus13 does not own MFB. Enjoy. **

Christmas was almost here and everyone was excited…well almost everyone, Ryo was in his office panicking, walking back and forth nonstop. '_Where is she? I hope nothing bad happened to her.' _Ryo thought. Just then he heard the door open, when he turned around he sow a girl standing there. "What took you so long?!" he said. "It was only 20 minutes from the airport, you worry too much," said the girl. "Ok I might, but still, you need to be careful." He said, looking at the girl seriously. "I was." she said. "Let's just go over the preparations for Christmas while we wait for the others." He said. The girl nodded and went to the table to help Ryo.

Team GanGan Galaxy, Wild Fang, Wan Hu Zhong, Excalibur, Dungeon, and the Legendary Bladers have just come back from a trip to Koma Village. They were all heading to the WBBA after the message Gingka's father had sent them. 10 minutes later they had all arrived at the WBBA. "Oh man," said Gingka. "What's wrong?" Madoka asked. "I need to go get something; I'll catch up with you later." Gingka said while turning around and leaving. "I wonder what he needs to get?" asked Chris. "Yeah" said the rest of the group.

_KNOCK._ "Come in." said Ryo from the other side on the door. As everyone entered the office they sow a girl that looked like 13 years old, she had dark blue jeans, black and blue shoes, a red and white shirt, a blue sweater with a hoody,she had the same skin and eye color as Gingka and her hair was black with blue highlights on her long and thick bangs that went to the right. All of the boys instantly fell in love with her. "Hello everyone." the girl said with a voice as sweet as honey, this just made the boys turn beet red. Some of them were able to stay cool but the others weren't.

"HI my name is Masamune Kadoya, the #1 blader in the world." said Masamune.

"Hey there, name's Chao Xin, wont to go some ware later on?" asked Chao Xin while giving her a wink.

"Hi, are you a model?" ask Yuu.

"Do you want to play with me?" asked Tithi.

"HI there, I'm the strongest Legendary Blader in the world!" said King.

"Bull, bull, bull, it's nice to meet you!" said Benkei.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Gingka asked as he entered the room. "Well, we came in, sow this girl, and they are asking her questions without giving her a chance to answer them, and they are not giving her any space." Nile said. "Uh oh….guys, I think you should stop. MADOKA IS ABOUT TO EXPLOTE!" Kenta said warning them as he hid behind Sophie and Wales. "WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT!? YOU CAN'T EVEN LET HER ASWER YOUR SQUESTION AND GIVE HER SOME SPACE WILL YA!" Madoka said yelling at the 6 bladers that were around the girl. Of course, the boys obeyed her and backed away. When Gingka and the girl sow each other, their ayes became wide as if they had seen a ghost. "Is that you?" they both said in sync. "Huh?" all of the blader where confused, what did they mean '_Is that you'._ "Gingka do you know her?" Da Xiang asked looking very surprised. "Dad…. is that… is that really her?" Gingka asked his father, but Ryo only gave him a smile. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" they both said as they were soon locked in a tight hug. "I can't believe you are actually here. Did you have problems coming here? You aren't hurt are you?" Gingka said while looking for bruises on her arms and hands. "Of course I'm fine," she answered with a smile "The question should go to you instead of me. Are you ok?" she said while checking Gingka's hands and arms for any serious bruises. "Silly question, of course I am. When am I not carful?" he said. "Hum, well, let's see, there was a time you battled Lightning L-Drago, the time you battled Nemesis, the time you were about to freeze to death at Mount Hagane, must I go on?" she said. "Ok, fine, you win. Happy?" he asked. "Yes." She answered with a warm smile.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Zeo.

"Who is she?" asked Tsubasa.

"Gingka-san, do you know who she is?" asked Yuki.

"That's what I want to grow." said Mei-Mei.

"It's know Mei-Mei." corrected Chao Xin.

"What's with all the hugs?" asked Wales.

"Why are you being a worrywart Gingka?" asked Aguma.

"Ok everyone calm down and I'll explain or do you want to explain it to them?" Ryo asked Gingka who was again in a tight hug with the girl. "I'll tell them," he said while turning to the group. "You seriously have some explaining to do." Madoka told him. "Ok, ok, ok…to make it short, the two of us have grown up together at a young age. A few years later she had left to go on training and I haven't seen her for 3 years, I was only able to talk to her and mail her things, that was the only way I could communicate with her. Though I never knew she was going to come," Gingka turning to his father "You could have told me she was going to come, I could have gone to the airport and pick her up." he said while giving his father a glare. "I would have told you _if_ I knew about it. She called me when she was already here and on her way to the WBBA." Ryo protested. "So she's a friend of yours?" asked Chi-yun. "Or is it your girlfriend?" said Julian. "No. I'm Gingka's younger sister." she said with a chuckle. "WHAT!" Masamune yelled. "Wow, so what's your name?" asked Toby. "My name is Hoshimi Aki Hagane, Hoshi for short." she said. "Or you could call her Faolan, sense she isn't a girly-girl." Gingka said. "Hoshimi Aki Hagane, what a nice name." Chris said. "Yeah" Kyoya agreed. "Hey, Faolan- wait is it ok if I call you Faolan?" asked Kenta. "Yeah, of course you can." She said with a smile that made the other boys (except Gingka) jealous of him. "Ok, so Faolan, why didn't you call Ryo or tell Gingka that you were coming?" he asked. "Oh thanks for reminding me Kenta," Gingka turned to Faolan "Why didn't you tell us?" "3 reasons, #1: I wanted it to be a surprise, #2: I wanted to go and do things by myself and #3…. Both of them worry too much about me." Faolan said while looking at Ryo and Gingka. "I DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOU THAT MUCH! Besides you can't prove it." they said in sync. "Darn it, anyway I promise Hikaru that I would help put decorations on the edge of the roof, see ya later guys." Faolan turned to the door and was about to leave, but Gingka had blocked her path. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, you are not going near the edge of the roof, especially in this cold." Gingka said in a serious and protective voice. "See, what I tell ya." she said while laughing. "Ughh, she got me." He said. "Hey, I forgot to ask if it was ok to help you on the preparations for Christmas." Faolan said. "Sure, we need all the help we can get." Dynamis said. "Want to help us make the good?" asked Mei-Mei. "Its food Mei-Mei." corrected Chao Xin. "Sure, with Gingka something tells me that we are going to need a lot. So I'll go to the store and by the things we need." "And I will go with you." Gingka said while following Faolan out the door.

**Sorry if it stinks, need to make it more funny. I am so terrible :( **

**Gingka: No, it's good just the way it is**

**Me: Yeah right, you're just saying that because nothing bad is happening to you. You're just talking**

**Gingka: That's not true…ok sort of but it is you're first time so don't get upset**

**Me: Whatever and thanks**

**Gingka: You're welcome**

**Me: Anyway R&R and PM me if you have any ideas to make it funny….Just no yaoi or yuri please, I simply forbid it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone :D. This is the second chapter of **_**'Long time no see'**_**. Gingka, if you please?**

**Gingka: Sure, NightPegasus13 does not own nothing but her OCs, Star Pegasus and some of the other things it can do.**

**Me: Enjoy!^_^**

"Hey Faolan, how are you doing?" Gingka asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm fine, want to try some chocolate cake? It's fresh from the oven." Faolan said while holding up a chocolate cake that had a sweet and delicious smell. Gingka, of course, could not resist the smell and started to eat.

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch sis. This. Is. BETER THAN EVER! Can I have seconds?" Gingka asked while giving his sister his plate.

"Ha-ha. Sure you can, but don't eat too much." Faolan warned as she gave Gingka another piece of cake.

"Why?" he asked between mouths full of cake.

"#1: Your stomach will start to hurt, #2 we need it for the Christmas party tomorrow and #3 too much isn't good for you. If you start to be unhealthy, I will personally leave you outside in the cold without a sweater, not let you inside until you have run 10 laps from the B-pit to the WBBA." She said in a serious, protective, and playful voice. "Ok, for real, I _would_ make you run, but not without a sweater."

"HEY! That's my line, and I thought I was the protective one." Gingka said through Faolan's laughter. Just then Chao Xin, Dynamis, Chris and Da Xiang came inside.

"Something smells good." said Da Xiang.

"Yeah" agreed Chao Xin.

"Can we have some?" asked Dynamis kindly.

"Of course, just don't eat too much." Faolan told them while giving them a piece of cake.

"Thanks Faolan." They said in sync.

As the boys sat in the table eating and talking (_Me: It is only Da Xiang, Chao Xin, Dynamis and Gingka in the table if you were wondering.)_, Faolan was at the far side of the kitchen cleaning. Gingka, as always, kept checking on Faolan to make sure everything was alright, he then noticed that she was very quiet. Gingka got up and went to Faolan, when he was a few feet away; he saw that her cheeks were light pink.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Gingka asked as he startled her.

"What are you talking about? I don't like him." Faolan covered her mouth as her cheeks turned red.

Gingka chuckled at Faolan for letting her guard down. "So who is he?" Gingka asked, but Faolan just ignored him. "Come on, I won't tell anyone." He said.

"Promise?" she asked, making sure he was telling the truth.

"Promise, now come on, tell me who it is." He said moving closer so that the others couldn't hear.

"I'm so going to regret this…..it's…Dynamis." she said as she blushed beet red just by saying his name.

"Awwww…K-I-S-S-I-N-G, so why do you like him?" Gingka said, teasing her but in a friendly way.

"Quiet will ya, I don't want them to hear," she said while turning around to make sure no one heard him. "Dynamis is nice, kind, gentle and many other things."

"Yeah, I guess I see your point. To tell you the truth, I think he is also in love with you." He informed her.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"When you talked to him and looked him in the eyes, his cheeks were light pink. When you did the same thing to the others they were normal." He said

"Well you never know if it is true or not. Come on I need help putting the food away." Faolan got some of the food and put it in the fridge while Gingka cleaned up the mess.

"Hey you want to go to the park when we finish?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'll go tell dad when we finish." she said.

**- With the bad guys-**

Damian, the Garcia's, Doji and Ziggurat were looking at the screen that showed all of the Legendary Blader and their friends preparing for Christmas. "I say we attack them tomorrow, they will be playing around and celebrating, they will leave their guard down. I mean, look at them they don't even know that they are being watched." said Argo.

"Well, they are too busy to notice. Let's see what Gingka Hagane is up to, shall we?" Doji said as the screen change. There, they saw Gingka in the kitchen cleaning up. _CRASH!_ Gingka quickly went to were the sound was coming from. _"Hey, are you ok? Did you cut yourself?" _Gingka said.

"_Yeah, I'm ok….can't say the same for the plate and the vanilla cake." _said a girl they didn't know.

"_NOOOOO! I haven't tasted the vanilla one yet….is there another one?" _Gingka asked.

"_Yes and no you're not going to eat any more, if you do you'll be in big trouble mister." _The girl said.

"…_.and I _really_ thought I was the protective one…please, just a bit." _Gingka begged.

"_Nope, and that is my final answer."_ she said.

"_Please, and I will beybattle with you. That reminds me," _Gingka went to his bag on pulled out a box that said '_To: Brazil' _and '_FRAGILE' "Here, I was supposed to take it to the mail box today so that it could go to you, but you can have it now." _He said as he gave her the box

"_What is it?" _the girl asked as she inspected the box.

"_You'll know when we get to the park" _Gingka told her with a smile.

"_Then what are we waiting for, let's go." _the girl said while pulling Gingka to the door.

"_Slow down sis, we have plenty of time to go to the park, and don't forget to put your sweater."_ Gingka said as the girl kept pulling him. The screen was then turned off.

"So that girl is Gingka's sister?" asked Selen.

"I didn't even know he had siblings." said Ian.

"It's amazing huh, amazing." said Enzo.

"Maybe we can use her against Gingka." Ziggurat suggested.

"I don't think it will be easy to get her. Didn't you see how protective Gingka was? I bet she can't go anywhere without Gingka being with her." said Damian.

"We'll see about that later, let's see if Gingka can protect her and if the girl can protect herself." Doji said.

**-At the park a.k.a. beypark-**

"Hey, wait a minute. Isn't this the beypark?" asked Faolan.

"Yeah, when I said '_let's go to the park'_, that meant beypark so that you could try out your- uh never mind. You can open it if you want to." Gingka said as he almost spoiled to surprise to his sister. Faolan quickly opened the box and was surprised at what she found. There was a blue, white and red colored beylauncher, fingerless gloves that were dark blue with little white spots to represent stars, the bey gear and a Beyblade.

"This is Star Pegasis 90WF. It can change modes just like my Big Bang Pegasus, but yours is more different than mine." He told her.

"Looks like it can change to Night Pegasus, Light Pegasus and Chain Andromeda. This is awesome, thanks Gingka." Faolan said as she hugged her brother, then she put on the bey gear and the fingerless gloves. "Let's see if I still have it in me, so wont to battle bro?" Faolan asked as she turned to her brother.

"Sure, but I won't go easy on you." Gingka said as they went to the far side of the park so that no one could interfere in the battle.

**Yes, I did end it here. It might take a long time to update the nest chapter, but I will do my best to do is sooner.**

**Gingka: Wait, so her bey can change to 4 different modes that are very different to mine? That's not fair. That's going to make her even stronger. –Glares-**

**Me: No it won't, you can also do that…..but maybe in the next chapter you'll see. Thanks to you I almost spoiled what was going to happen next.**

**Gingka: Well, at least I know that I can also do it, so I'm not mad anymore.**

**Me: That's a relief, R&R please. **


End file.
